weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Papilee
Papilee was the president of the United Gee's Galaxy after Weegee got dethroned. It was a very close election, but he lost and was forced to kick Galaxion out of office with the help of Insane Burrito. After that he took office, and appointed Secundus Malleo as prime minister. However, his government was unstable due to there being too many political parties and so he was disliked. He was also very rich so some people believed he just wanted money. Some wanted Weegee to be king again, others turned to extremes such as anarchy, fascism and communism. The AGD won in the end however with the help of Luigi and he was executed along with Secundus Malleo by firing squad which was ordered by Galaxion as payback for kicking him out of office. He had a wife named Populaizeh (portmanteau of Popularis and Daizeh), and some nonuplets named, in order: * Weegee * Failow * Mlaiw * Soy * Nereo * Yesu * Stahp * Sarubarusajiicantigh (Geeman language word for "hero", literally means "rescuer of good.") * Ofka * Kosaajiigh These kids were born only a year before The AGD took over, so they were confiscated when that happened. When he broke out, Weegee decided to save them as they were being mistreated by AGD guards. They have all been adopted by eegeeW since. Powers And Abilities Papilee had a very unusual stare. If he did it at an enemy they would turn into a vehement supporter of him. He did not use this on random people, however, as he believed in democracy. If someone angered him, he would use his "Rage Transformation" power to turn him or her into a Papilee Clone. Only 91 Papilee Clones were ever created however, making them the rarest clones in the galaxy. Trivia * His blue hair was a result of a fatal genetic mutation affecting the batch of Fakegees that he was created with. However, he never acquired any of negative side effects associated with the mutation, unlike the rest of his batch. * When he was a Weegee Clone, he and the others in Weegee Squadron Omicron-875 were fed strange goo that tasted like bread. This was scrapped after they were turned into Fakegees and received genetic mutations. * He left the Weegee Army after 1 month of being a Fakegee to become rich and take over various companies. It was most certainly a success, and he formed Papilee Inc. * He was a quintillionaire, with ₩453,002,645,123,001 '''in '''total cash. He owned the largest mansion in the United 'Gees Galaxy, which was 500,000 sq metres in area. See Papilee's Mansion for more info. * He has no first name. This was due to an error somebody made while creating his Fakegee ID. So his kids have Papilee as their last name. * If Papilee Inc. survived, Weegee Papilee (the eldest of the nonuplets by 3 minutes) would inherit it. * He was very prideful of his sideburns; anyone insulting them was turned into a Papilee Clone through his "Rage Transformation" power. Category:Fakegees Category:Deceased Category:Rich Fakegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Billionaires Category:Weegee Family